The Blind Date
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey and Chandler meet on a blind date.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Joey never moved in and never met any of the friends. Chandler still knows the rest of the gang, with the exception of Joey. [Joey's POV]

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Joey and Chandler meet on a blind date. [Lots of smut]

* * *

I check my watch; it's 6:30 on the dot. I got to the restaurant early.

I sip my water casually as I wait for my mystery date.

It's a blind date; my co-star set us up thanks to his sister who works with the guy. Chandler is his name, that's about all I know.

I'm anxious, not because I'm nervous – I'm never nervous on dates, I'm only anxious to get started with this date so we can hopefully finish it in one of our apartments later tonight.

I look at my watch again, 6:32.

I look up and see a waiter headed towards my table and then notice a man following him. I think it might be Chandler. The waiter and man stop at my table so it is Chandler.

Chandler thanks the waiter and then looks back to me.

"Hey, Joey?" he asks nervously.

I stand up from my chair.

"Yeah, Chandler right?" I clarify and put my hand out for a friendly handshake.

"Yes," he says, shaking my hand. I can feel his palm is sweaty and he quickly pulls back his hand and sits down in the chair across from me. I sit back down as well and properly look him over. He's not bad, he's pretty cute. He has fluffy, brown hair and bright, green eyes which are nice. But he's wearing a sweater vest with a suit jacket, which isn't the coolest fashion statement.

"So, uh have you been here before?" he asks me as he picks up the menu in front of him.

"Yeah, I like it, really good food," I tell him.

"Well, thank god we're here for food," he jokes cornily.

I smile at him, but he starts to blush and quickly averts his eyes to the menu in his hands.

"Hah, what were you gonna get?" he brushes over the moment.

"I was thinking the chicken parm," I answer.

He nods at me as the waiter comes over to ask if we are ready. I look at Chandler who shakes his head again.

"Yea-yes, I will get - the uh - chicken parm," he hastily says and hands the waiter his menu.

I smirk at him.

"I will have the same," I tell the waiter.

The waiter collects our menus and walks off.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to copy you," Chandler defends sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it," I say with a smile.

He nods, looking down at his fork for no reason.

Well, one thing is for sure, he's a dork and a nervous one at that. I don't really care though, he's cute and he's gotta be into me so it shouldn't be tough getting some action tonight.

We continue through the dinner and I'm being pretty smooth the whole night while Chandler does pretty well with keeping up with normal conversations. Every so often, he'll crack another cheesy joke and then beat himself up for saying something dumb. It makes me smirk everytime, seeing how embarrassed he gets.

After an hour, the waiter drops off the check. I pick it up to look over the total.

"Let me get the check," Chandler jumps in.

"No, it's okay."

"No, really, I made enough dumb jokes for one night, the least I can do is treat you for the dinner," he argues and takes the check from my hand.

I don't fight him, I was honestly hoping he would offer to pay – I'm not really rolling in money as a struggling actor.

"Thanks," I say to him as he takes out his credit card.

"Don't sweat it," he says with a knowing grin.

I grin back at him.

"I won't," I chuckle.

We walk out of the restaurant and start walking down the street.

"So, I had a good time," Chandler says timidly.  
I stop and turn to him. He stops too, but looks a bit surprised by this.

"Well, why does it have to end here?" I lower the tone of my voice and it causes him stand speechless for a moment. He shakes out of it.

"Yeah- uh, it doesn't…have to," he responds unevenly.

I flash a wide smile at him and again he stares at me, a bit frozen.

I begin to lean in and his eyes shoot down to my lips. I pause midway, but he's not moving a muscle. So, I continue in and I press my lips to his. I rest my hand on his neck as he finally starts to kiss me back. I end the kiss and let our lips brush against each other's as I slowly pull back.

"You live far from here?" I whisper.

He shakes his head no and I lick my lips into my grin. He's still not using any actually words.

"You wanna… show me the way?" I jest.

"Right, yeah…right this way," Chandler finally snaps out of his trance.

We make it back to his apartment.

"So, this is it…my apartment," he announces when we walk in. I follow him to the living room and he turns to me.

"Did you want a –uh, tour?" he suggests.

I look around, realizing I've seen almost everything except the two rooms.

"Sure," I comply.

"Well, we just walked through the kitchen and now we are in the living room… and um, that over there is an extra room… and that one is my bedroom," he points to both rooms, but doesn't proceed to walk to either. I nod, trying to look interested.

"Did you want to see the extra room?" he offers, obviously trying to stall.

I shake my head.

"No," I shrug and he looks surprised by my response.

He looks around, realizing that leaves only the bedroom. I wait for him to make the move. I can't see him not wanting this to happen, so I'm sure he'll make it… eventually.

"Okay, then," he says awkwardly and rubs his palms on the seams of his pants.

He finally motions me to follow him and leads me to his bedroom. He shuts the door and walks over to me, still looking a bit nervous.

I decide to skip anymore small talk and lean straight into his lips. This time he clings onto my jacket and kisses me back fervently. His increased intensity sends pulsations down my body, getting me excited very quickly. I start to take off his suit jacket; he helps me get it off and throws it to the floor. He's much more eager, I guess he just needed the push. I keep responding to his escalating kisses as I move onto his sweater vest and then have to work on his button-down shirt after that. Finally, I think I'm about to reveal some skin when instead I find an undershirt. Damn, how many layers does this guy need? I finally get all his shirts off and see some bare skin. I push him towards his bed and he lies down as I settle on top of him.

There's no hiding my excitement now as I press my body down on his. I feel his erection hit into mine and I start rubbing against him as I move my lips to his neck.

I hear him breathing heavy. I slow down and sit up to take my own jacket and shirt off. He's watching me intently. I guess it's flattering he seems so entranced with me, but I wish he would be more active. I like it when other people also take charge and are all over me too. Of course, none of that really matters... I'm too horny to care about it for more than a literal second.

I slide off him so I can start unbuttoning his belt and pants. If he has anymore layers than just his underwear, under his pants, I swear I'll kill him. I get his pants open and luckily there's only underwear. I slide his pants and underwear down at the same time and I'm greeted by his bouncing erection, which swings free from his pants. I smile and look back at him and he's biting his lip. He actually looks pretty sexy right now. I continue pulling his clothes completely off and then move onto my own pants. He takes this time to get a condom and some lube. He's resting on his knees from grabbing this stuff from the nightstand. I move back over to him when my pants are off and sit on my knees in front of him. I grip the back of his hair and pull him into an aggressive kiss, causing him to drop the supplies on the bed. I finally break the kiss.

"Are you a bottom?" I ask him, out of breath.

"I'm both," he tells me.

"Great," I whisper and then push his backwards so he falls back onto the pillow again. I grab the condom and lube from the bed. I'm opening everything so fast I don't think he is prepared when I shove the bottom of his thighs up and align myself in front of his hole.

I slowly push my tip in and his eyes already close. I move in a little more and he bites his lip again. I'm starting to like that sight. I keep going until I'm fully inside him and I'm granted with a low moan from Chandler. He hasn't opened his eyes; his head is back with his mouth open now. I lean over and kiss his hanging bottom lip. He picks his head up and kisses me back. He grabs onto my shoulder and I take that as my go ahead. I begin gliding in and out of him, he feels good.

I push into him, even deeper and stay there for a moment, triggering a much louder moan to escape from Chandler's throat. I pick the pace up until I'm thrusting so fast, I feel myself getting dangerously close. I slow down.

"You wanna get on top?" I ask him.

He looks at me surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you were…uh yeah," he rambles out a response.

I pull out of him and we switch positions. He reaches for a new condom and more lube. He settles over me and aligns himself just as I did. He hesitates and looks at me.

He slides into me. I let out a pleasured grunt.

He starts moving quickly to get back to where we were and I'm just as close as I was before. I hold onto his hips as he continues thrusting in and out of me, still increasing the speed. My fingertips start digging into him. He slows down.

"Are you close?" I pant out.

"Yeah," he breathes back.

"Good, me too," I say and grab my throbbing dick. He picks up the pace again and I start viciously jacking myself off as he keeps getting faster and faster. My eyes roll back, I'm too far gone. I shoot onto my stomach as waves of pleasure are running over my body. He hasn't stopped plowing into me at a constant pace and every ram of his hard dick into me is making it hard for my orgasm to subside. He suddenly buries his face in my shoulder and I feel him start to shake. He thrusts into me a few last times and I feel him explode inside of me as his body continues to shake even more. I wrap my arms around him as his tries to come down from his high.

The only sound now is our harsh laboring breaths. I wince as he pulls out of me. He rolls next to me. We calm down and our breathing gets quieter.

He turns his head to me.

"That's was amazing," he displays a loopy, wide smile.

I smile.

"Di-did you think so?" he suddenly asks when I don't verbally respond.

"Yeah," I settle his concern.

We lie together for a while, I even cuddle with him. I wait until he starts drifting off to sleep and then I carefully unhook his arm from around me and quietly get out of the bed. I get dressed and slip out of his bedroom, unheard.

I walk out.

I doubt I'll be calling him again, it was nice, but sex is always nice. He didn't do much more for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later I have a message on my answering machine from Chandler. He's rambling on about what a great time he had on our date and then asks me if I'm free this Friday. I ignore it and head to work.

When I get to work, Aaron, my friend who set me up with Chandler, happens to bring it up.

"So, my sister said Chandler had a great time on your date," he greets me with a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh, yeah it was fun," I comment plainly.

Aaron gives me a look.

"You're not calling him again, are you?" he assumes.

I shrug and make a face to tell him I wasn't super into it.

Aaron shrugs casually as well.

"Alright, well hey a bunch of us are heading out to Ralph's tonight, you in?" he invites me.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

After work, a bunch of us head to Ralph's, which is a restaurant and bar. We all sit at a table and order drinks and start toasting to our awesome lives when two people approach our table. It's Chandler and some girl. I freeze the moment I realize it's Chandler. What in the world is he doing here?

The girl with him leans over to Aaron and gives him a huge hug.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" she exclaims.

"Oh, just out with the guys from work," he answers and I realize it's his sister, the girl who works with Chandler and mentioned him to Aaron and basically the sole reason we got set up on a blind date in the first place.

I hurriedly look down to avoid any possible eye contact with Chandler even though I'm sure he has already noticed me.

"Oh fun, hey mind if we pull up some chairs?" she asks and my face drains all of its color.

Aaron shoots a concerned look at me; obviously aware the other guy is Chandler.

I avoid his look since I'm not going to tell him no, I'm not gonna be some ass who won't let this guy have his sister and friend join us.

"Suuuree," he responds in a fake tone, but his sister doesn't hear it. She pulls up two chairs and her and Chandler sit down at our table.

Alright, it's fine – so, we slept together and then I ignored his call. It's not a big deal, I tell myself.

After avoiding looking over for far too long, I finally look up at Chandler. Chandler looks over at me. I try to smile normally at him and not turn beat red. He surprisingly doesn't freak out and gives me a half smile as well before looking away quickly after. I run my hand nervously through my hair, god why does this have to be so uncomfortable?

I decide to head to the bathroom to give myself a breather and get over this. I splash my face with some water and then towel it dry. I take a deep breath. This is dumb, I've slept with a ton of guys and never called them. Then again, I don't normally have to see the guy a few days later. I shake my head and let out another deep sigh. Alright, I'm good. There's nothing I can do about the situation now anyway, I'll just hang for another twenty minutes or so and then go home early.

I turn to leave the bathroom when the door opens and nearly hits me. I dodge the swinging door.

"Oh, sorry," I hear a voice say and look up to find Chandler. I stop dead in my tracks. I gulp a nervous lump down. This must be punishment for all the dates I never called again.

"It's…fine," I respond shakily.

We both uncomfortably look at each other for a moment until surprisingly Chandler is the one who breaks the silence.

"Look…" he starts and steps into the bathroom so the door can properly shut. He walks around me to get away from the door. I turn to face him.

"I know this is awkward, but I get it. I'm not mad, I'm not gonna make a scene or anything and if you want, I can go," he says to me.

I wasn't expecting any of what he said and I feel even worse that he's offering to leave when I'm the one who blew him off.

"Hey, no, if anything I should leave," I tell him.

"No, it's fine, I'll…" he begins, but I cut him off.

"No, Chandler I'm the one-"

"Okay, but they're mainly your frie-"

"Yeah, but that's Aaron's sister-"

"Really, it's fine I'll leave-"

"No, I'll leave-"

"No, I'll leave."

We keep arguing over each other until finally I yell loudly over him.

"Okay, let's stop!"

He stops and waits for me to continue.

"How about neither of us leave? We can be in the same room," I suggest.

He nods slowly, digesting this new idea.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, we can be adults about this," he agrees.

I nod my head as well.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be awkward," I comply.

We keep shaking our heads like idiots.

"Yeah, it's not!"

"Not at all!" I match his volume.

"So, we slept together – so what?" he laughs and I nod my head even more with a shrug to agree with him.

"Yeah, so what?" I say loudly again.

He stops nodding his head and so do I. Our smiles fade.

He's staring at me and I can't look away from him. It's almost impossible not to picture the sex we had when I'm trying so desperately to forget it happened. The images start rolling through my mind and he's not saying anything now. Maybe I should walk back out to the table or say something? Why aren't we saying anything?

"So, um…" I start shyly.

I wait for Chandler to say something, but Chandler doesn't budge.

His eyes are stuck on mine until finally he moves - but he's moving towards me and before I know it his lips are on mine. I'm shocked. He never makes any moves, but now that I rejected him he's suddenly brave enough to make a move on me? I'm too thrown off to kiss him back and so I expect him to draw back and apologize, get flustered, and probably run out of here.

Instead, he pulls back and stares at me just as intently as he was before. He ignores my lack of response to his lips and leans in _again_ , this time pushing me against the bathroom door! His aggression and passion is sparking something in me. This is exactly what I wanted from him the night we slept together. It's turning me on and he's not giving up. My body quickly gives in and I start hungrily kissing him back. Suddenly, I can't get enough of his lips. I start pulling at his jacket wishing I could claw his smooth skin. I run my hands through his hair as we both continue to devour each other's mouths. My skin is getting hot and my pants are feeling tighter. I want to shove him into one of these stalls and get his clothes off when suddenly something hard hits into my back, jolting me forward. I pull away from Chandler's mouth as I fall into him. We quickly realize the door banged into me and someone is walking into the bathroom. Chandler and I quickly get out of each other's arms and step apart as a stranger walks in.

The man gives us a weird look as if he's not even sure what he hit with the door.

We both stand frozen, trying to keep our uneven breathing as quiet as possible. We look at each other as the man goes to the urinal to pee.

We both walk out of the bathroom.

We should probably talk, but we don't. We're too flustered and just keep moving until we reach the table again.

We sit down in our same seats and pretend to carry on normally for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate everyone's comments! I hope you all continue to enjoy reading.

* * *

Chandler and I don't say another word to each other for the rest of the night.

Everyone stays pretty late and then we all go home separately.

I get home and call Chandler immediately.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, Chandler, it's Joey," I say.

"Oh, hey…um…hey," he stumbles out a surprised response.

I smile at it.

I should probably bring up what happened in the bathroom right about now, but that doesn't happen.

"Do you want to come over?" Is the question that comes out of my mouth instead.

"Oh, well uh, it's past midnight," he points out.

"Well - _yeah_ I know," I say impishly, hoping he gets the whole reason I want him to come over so late.

He lets out a nervous laugh.

"I would…want to, but truthfully I have work tomorrow, I have to get up pretty early. Could I get a rain check?" he asks.

I'm instantly bummed by his rejection. I'm still heated just thinking about our short bathroom run in, I can't believe he wouldn't lose a few hours of sleep for me. Of course, I'm not going to argue. I already rejected him once; I guess it's his turn now.

"Alright…sure," I agree solemnly.

"Great, thanks. We'll talk soon," he tells me.

"Okay, bye," I end the call.

I hang up the phone.

* * *

A few days pass and no call from Chandler. I'm honestly shocked; I guess it didn't occur to me that he might blow _me_ off now. It does make sense, it is great payback.

I want to let it go, but this doesn't happen to me often... rejection. I don't care for it.

I also might still be reeling over that bathroom kiss and how different Chandler was with me. I keep thinking about what our next time could be like and it's killing me that I can't have that now.

I finally decide to do something I never do; I'm going to win him back. I'm about to win back a guy I rejected who then rejected me; this is going to be interesting.

I call him up and luckily he answers.

"Hello," he picks up.

"Hey, sexy," I start off strong.

There's a pause of silence, I start to worry.

"Uh, who's this?" he finally replies.

"It's Joey," I smack my forehead realizing I probably freaked him out.

"Oh…oh hey?" he responds surprised.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you out again," I finally get to the point.

"You do?"

"Yeah I feel like, you know, maybe it was a sign running into each other again," I continue.

"What kind of sign?" I can hear him laugh at me.

"You know, like we were meant to have a second chance - a do-over," I explain.

"You want a do-over. So, the first date was that bad?" he comes back with in a snarky voice.

"No, no of course not. I just… look…" I sigh.

He waits for me to continue and I force some of the truth out.

"I feel bad for blowing you off and I feel like there has to be some spark between us - cause of what…happened so - come on, let me make it up to you," I try.

More silence.

I wait.

"Alright," he finally agrees and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay, great! Are you free tomorrow night?" I suggest.

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool…I'll see you then," I say.

"Alright, see ya," he casually ends the conversation and then hangs up.

* * *

We make plans to meet at the same restaurant. We really are re-doing the date.

The dinner goes about the same, we talk and Chandler makes some corny jokes in between. Honestly, we've gone on two dinner dates so far and I still don't really know what he does for a living.

The bill comes and this time I grab it and demand I'm paying this time.

We walk out of the restaurant and down the street and we're exactly where we were when I first kissed him. I turn to him.

"So, is this where we kiss again?" I playfully ask.

He smiles sheepishly and looks down.

"We can," he responds.

I step closer and place my hand on his neck again. He looks into my eyes and then I lean in and kiss him. His lips are so different ever since the night at the bar. They feel softer and they are harder to resist. I kiss him a little longer than last time. I pull back seeing his lips still parted and I go in for a second kiss, not able to help myself. He willingly accepts this and kisses me back. I finally break the kiss.

"So…" I smirk, knowing what happened next on our first date.

"You know," he stops me with an even bigger grin. "I don't live far from here."

I grin wider too as he motions me to follow him and leads the way.

We're walking up the stairs to his apartment and I'm already way too pumped. I've been waiting nearly a week for this to happen, I'm so ready.

He unlocks his door and lets me in.

We walk to the living room and I hold back a laugh, wondering if he's about to spill the same nervous stalling he used the last time.

He waits a moment, so I look around the apartment again. I suddenly notice a Knicks sign hanging on the wall.

"Hey, you're a Knicks fan?!" I excitedly express.

He looks up at the wall.

"Yeah, you?"

"I love the Knicks! Why didn't you say anything?" I question him.

He shrugs.

"I don't know, it didn't come up. You know that's been there?" he says.

"I didn't notice it last time," I say.

We stare at each other for a moment and the taste of his lips are all I'm thinking about. Getting in the bedroom behind him is all I'm thinking about. I'm about to step closer so I can kiss him again, when he says: "So, how about we sit and talk some more?"

My face nearly drops, but I try to hide my confusion, my disappointment, basically everything that I really don't like about that idea. I would normally say anything to convince him sex is a better idea, but I realize this is our second date and it's supposed to be a do-over. I don't want to mess up my chance of a second time with him; I've waited long enough. I also feel bad disregarding him, so I dread the fact that I'm going to have to play along.

"Okay," I shrug.

He walks over to the couch and I follow him. We sit down next to each other.

"So, what other sports do you like?" he continues the conversation and it's probably the first time I ever hated the fact that I have to talk about sports right now.

"Uh, all of them basically. You know, baseball, hockey, football," I reply.

"Well, that's not _all_ of them. There's golf and soccer and tennis," he argues and I almost roll my eyes, but I stop myself.

"Well, I meant the cool ones," I debate.

"Since when are those the only cool sports?" he fights.

Seriously? This guy won't have sex with me and now he's arguing over sports with me? Like I just want to rip off my clothes and jump on top of him, but instead he's making me clench my teeth together.

"Alright, fine," I give in, hoping it will end the conversation.

We both sit for a moment.

"Well, what else do you like to do?" he offers another question.

"You know, watch tv, hang out with friends. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. I hang out a coffee shop a lot with my friends," he tells me.

I nod, again pretending to seem interested when in reality I'm imagining pulling off his sweater vest and pushing him down on his bed.

"Joey?" he snaps me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?"

"You seem distracted," he comments.

I contemplate how longer I can pretend I'm not thinking about sex. I doubt I can go much longer.

"I am," I admit.

He doesn't seem to know how to respond and looks worried he can't think of something to say. I save him.

"I just keep thinking… how good of a kisser you are," I state smoothly.

Now, I really leave him at a loss for words, I'm guessing he doesn't hear that as often as I do.

"Ermm, really?"

I smile and move closer to him on the couch.

"Really," I respond with a steady tone.

He smiles, a flattered smile at me.

"Heh, well, uh you're not bad yourse-" he begins rambling, but I decide to cut him off with my mouth.

It truly amazes me, how much more I enjoy kissing him all of the sudden. It wasn't like this on our first date. I keep delving into his lips and he starts responding greedily. His sudden hunger for me is bringing me right back to the bar bathroom and my blood starts speedily rushing south.

It becomes a race of how fast we can devour each other's mouths until I pounce on him and he falls back on the couch. We keep going at it like animals until he suddenly stops me.

"Wait, wait…" he abruptly huffs out.

I freeze over him and wait for him to catch his breath to continue.

"Maybe we should slow down," he pants.

"What, no why?" I huff back.

I'm way too aroused to slow it down at this point and I can feel he's got a boner just as hard as mine.

"I… just…want it to be good," he says coyly.

"It is good, what do you mean?"

I'm dying thinking he might actually stop this.

"I…yes, but I want it to… _last_ ," he discloses.

I'm wondering if he's actually that close already.

"It will," is all I can think to say, hoping that alone will reassure him.

He starts to nod, maybe because he doesn't know what else to say, maybe because he's honestly that worried he's about to bust before we even get our clothes off.

"Don't worry," I say gently.

I lean down and kiss him slow and soft. I stay close to his lips.

"I was hoping for a round two anyway," I whisper.

I lean down and kiss him slow again and he responds favorably to my kiss. We pick up where we left off and he doesn't stop me again.

And yes, he makes it through to the end.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning in Chandler's bed. My eyes widen with fear when I realize where I am. I never sleep over a guy's house unless we actually get serious. I know this was already a second date, but this is way too soon to be spending the night.

I sit up and scan the floor to see where I left my clothes. My underwear is right next to the bed on my side. I push the covers off me and reach down to put my underwear back on. I stand up, back in my underwear, and look around for the rest of my clothes when I hear a raspy morning voice behind me. I freeze.

"Hey, morning," Chandler greets me.

Dammit, I'm caught.

I slowly turn around to see a smiling Chandler staring up at me with lovesick eyes. Oh no, he probably thinks we're serious now and he's going to be expecting my toothbrush to show up in his bathroom in the next few days.

"Heeeyyy," I breathe out a nervous reply.

"Where are you headed?" he teases me, as he lays his body across the bed to get closer to me.

"Heh, I have to head home," I tell him.

He instantly frowns and sit up on his knees in front of me.

"Aw, do you have to?" he whines as he runs his hands over my pecks and then fastens them around the back of my neck. He's trapping me here, I knew this would happen.

"Yeah, I have lines to memorize," I lie.

"It's too bad you don't have your script here. We already did a ton of memorizing last night," he grins.

"We did?" I question him, confused.

He lets his finger start to trail across my skin, starting at my collar bone and circling down and around my chest as he explains.

"Yeah, like where you like being kissed and what spots are most sensitive," he hums.

This would probably turn me on in a date setting, but being that I'm desperately trying to get out of here and not get roped into a serious relationship I'm not ready for, he's only making things worse.

I step back, away from his tickling touch and chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, that's true. But my script's at home so uh, you know where the rest of my clothes are?" I ask while searching the room with my eyes.

Chandler flashes a mischievous grin and then nods towards the door.

"Out in the living room," he reminds me and I recall our half naked transition from the couch to the bedroom.

"Right," I nod and hurry out of the room.

I find my clothes and start throwing them on when Chandler shows up behind me.

"Hey, uh everything alright?" he asks me with a completely different tone than a few seconds ago. He's suddenly back to the worrisome tone he usually has.

"Yeah why?" I respond casually as I finish getting dressed.

"You seem like you're really in a hurry to get out of here... was last night...not..." he starts nervously questioning everything as the little confidence he had completely vanishes.

I walk over to him, not wanting him to freak out.

"Last night was great," I assure him, gripping onto his arms. "I just wasn't planning on spending the night."

His face relaxes.

"Oh, well I don't mind, you can always stay the night," he welcomes.

Unfortunately, this is last thing I want to him hear say. He can't expect me to sleep over every time, I haven't even thought about if there will be a next time!

"Great, gotta go," I spit out and then rush out of his apartment before he can get another word in.

* * *

I get home and I can finally breathe again.

I take the next few hours to try and forget about Chandler and the fact that I slept over. When I wake up the next day, I've come to a decision. I have to end things with Chandler. He's clearly the commitment kind of guy and I'm not ready for that. I can't start sleeping over every night. I can't start meeting his friends and learning the name of the receptionist at his job who will let me in the see Chandler every week.

Around mid afternoon, my phone rings and I pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey Joey, it's Chandler!"

I pause, preparing myself to let him down easy.

"Oh hey man, listen I was meaning to call you," I start.

"Yeah, me too, I have a surprise for you!" he's unfazed by my lacking excitement compared to his.

"Uh, but actually Chandler I…"

"I got us Knicks tickets!" he exclaims.

"Knicks tickets?"

"That's right! For the game tonight, so I hope you're free!" he bellows enthusiastically.

I hang silent for a moment, unsure of how to follow through with my plan when instead I could be going to a Knicks game for free tonight.

"Joey? You in!" he questions me, still hyped.

"Am I in?" I stall, trying to decide if Knicks is really worth accidently getting into a serious relationship.

He waits.

"Of course, I'm in!" I conclude.

"Great, let's meet at my place at seven."

"Great, see you there!"

* * *

Chandler and I get to the game. I keep thinking I'm going to focus on the game, enjoy the game and that's it. I'm only here for the game.

The game starts and I forget about any plans I had, I'm too into the game.

Throughout the game, Chandler and I are talking, but mainly about how great the game is.

During halftime, Chandler says he's going to head to the bathroom. I stay in my seat and within a few minutes, the music starts up and the teams start rolling out. I look back, trying to see if Chandler is on his way back, but I don't see him. I turn back to the game and nearly forget about him. That is, until I look up to see he has returned with two hotdogs, two beers and nachos. I'm frozen, staring up at him with a box full of food and two cold ones. I could literally kiss him.

"Oh my god," I spit out, too stunned by this mouthwatering surprise.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get us some stuff, I was getting kind of hungry," he explains as he sits down carefully with the box. He starts passing me one of the hotdogs and then one of the beers.

I sit, holding my hotdog and beer in my hands and stare at him as he starts on a cheesy chip from the nachos. Some of the cheese drips down the side of his mouth and he scrambles to reach into his pockets for a napkin, but almost knocks over the entire box of nachos in the process. He catches the box a second later and then digs back in his pocket again. He finally retrieves a napkin and wipes his mouth hurriedly. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks over at me, after realizing I've just been staring at him this whole time.

"What?" he laughs embarrassed by his clumsiness.

I answer by springing forward and smacking my lips on his.

I pull back, leaving him a bit stunned by my public display of affection.

"Nothing," I follow up with and then turn my attention to the hotdog in my hand and start eating.

* * *

We finish all the food and even order another two beers before the end of the game.

The Knicks end up winning and we're literally jumping and hugging each other when the final buzzer rings.

We walk out with the large crowd and get to the street to try and wait for a cab. Of course, nearly everyone is waiting for a cab, so it's going to take forever.

"Guess it's gonna be a while," Chandler comments with a smile.

"Yeah," I nod, starting to stare at him again.

"What?" he questions me again, probably wondering why I keep staring at him so much tonight.

I smile and turn to face him fully.

"I…like you," I admit to him.

He smirks.

"Uh, that's what I was assuming when I invited you on our _third_ date Joe," he jokes.

Of course, he has no idea of all the doubts, all the fear that ran through me when he told me I could sleep over anytime. Suddenly, I'm so happy I can sleep over anytime. I can go home with him tonight and stay over and wake up next to him in the morning.

"Well, I _really_ like you," I clarify.

He smiles more genuinely now.

"I really like you too," he tells me.

I step closer to him and place my hand by his ear.

"Good."

I lean in and kiss him. Somehow kissing him keeps getting better everytime. I draw back and look into his eyes.

"Hey, you think I could stay over tonight?" I ask because I love the fact that I actually want to.

"Obviously," he grins.

"And you know what, tomorrow we could go down to the coffee shop I told you about and you can meet my friends," he adds.

I pause for a moment. He wants me to meet his friends? That seems like a big step, right? Is it a bit early for a thing like that?

I stay staring into his eyes for another moment before I answer. Suddenly, my mind relaxes and I can only think of one response.

"Sounds great," I say honestly.

He smiles happily and then leans in to kiss me more.

I let myself fall into his lips, enjoying every second.

I guess I'm a committed man now - with Chandler Bing.

Committed to Bing - hm, that's got a ring to it.


End file.
